


Tellement

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [23]
Category: Koh-Lanta (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Disappointment, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loneliness, M/M, Men Crying, absolutely zero happiness, first Claude now Dorian, l'épisode est terminé depuis une demi heure je poste déjà mdrrr, me parlez pas je suis pas d'humeur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Dorian a échoué au pire moment.
Relationships: (mais pas vraiment bref), Brice/Dorian/Loïc
Series: RandomShot [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1000065





	Tellement

Tellement

  
  


Perdre fait toujours mal. Perdre aussi proche, en étant aussi naze, aussi idiot… C’est ça la vraie douleur. Dorian avale la boule dans sa gorge quand il atteint la résidence du jury final, sa rancœur envers lui-même toujours aussi diaboliquement forte. Il se déteste. Tellement. Il s’écrase sur son lit, ses jambes sont mortes, perdre lui a fait si mal, il ne veut plus essayer. Il veut juste pleurer même si les larmes ne viennent pas. Pourquoi maintenant… Sa respiration est encombrée quand il essaye de se calmer, de réfléchir posément à ce qu’il vient de se passer. Quel échec. Il est toujours si ‘’presque’’ et maintenant plus rien. Tout ça pour rien. Tout ça pour ne laisser que la trace du loser. 

Loïc et Brice sont loin de lui maintenant, ils peuvent l’oublier et s’aimer comme s’il n’avait jamais été présent en premier lieu.

De vraies larmes écrasent ses joues creusées par le manque avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Ses mains faiblissantes de jour en jour se lèvent douloureusement pour effacer les traces de sa défaite, même s’il sait que ses sanglots sont audibles de loin, très loin. Il a tellement échoué qu’il est une honte. Honteux de ses performances, et encore plus de ce qu’il n’a pas montré. Il se déteste tellement. 

Il a besoin d’aide, de réconfort. Mais maintenant il n’y a plus personne pour lui. Il est tellement seul. 

Dorian sèche lentement ses larmes, seul. Terriblement seul.

Il a tout perdu, il ne sait plus s’il lui reste encore un minimum de dignité. 

La seule chose qu’il a sur son poteau, c’est sa tête. Mise à prix pour échec crucial.

C’est fini.


End file.
